


Darling

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hello, I'm the anon who regularly requests angst that I'm wholly addicted to and for once I'd love some fluff for Julian Devorak with an s/o who happens to be royalty but decided to stay in Vesuvia to pursue Julian instead.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Darling

“So, to understand this right,” Julian spoke, his hand waving through the air as he gestured at you and into a distant direction, “you are a royal heir to a throne, coming from a distant land?” 

Correcting the direction in which he was pointing at you calmly nodded at the statement, pursing your lips as you tried to think of anything he might have missed. “Yep, sorta like Nadia,” you concluded for him, a smile crossing your face. “Though, I don’t think I will be heir for long.” 

Mischievous eyes twinkled at the redhead fugitive whose own expression seemed to mirror yours, his lips curling up themselves as he put a finger under your chin. 

“Where is your white steed, dear?” he teased, though backtracked as he thought of something better. “Or should I summon mine and whisk you away?” 

The thought was alluring, and you appreciated that he didn’t ask why you had left your country, or chose to stay in Vesuvia, enjoying the light-hearted banter that the two of you shared. You liked that about Julian, how he didn’t force himself to change now that he knew your true identity.

“Oh, but darling, you already captured my heart,” you teased back, puffing a breath of air out into his face from your lips. 

This did catch the man off guard, whose pale skin suddenly showed patches of red, as his eyes had no idea where to focus on, his lips sputtering something incomprehensible. You grinned at the adorable way Julian crawled into himself, shy as he would get whenever an ounce of his flirtations were returned. 

“My, that won’t do,” you spoke, a hand reaching out to cup his face as your finger looped into a loose strand of hair. “What will be left of our courtship if this is all it takes to catch your tongue?” you continued to tease, earning an even deeper shade of red from the male who was positively out of breath and words in equal amounts.


End file.
